Kingdom Hearts Savior of Light
by Lynn03
Summary: The keyblade master has disappeared and now it is up to a new hero to save the light.
1. Chapter 1

A girl about sixteen years old with grey hair streaked with purple, vibrant emerald eyes wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a white vest that has a dragon on the back, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of boots, and a necklace of a silver phoenix is lying in her garden looking at the sky. This garden belonged to her mother who was murdered by a black monster a few days ago. It was always where they would spend time together when she wasn't with her father. Her father a forty-two year old man with grey hair, and blue eyes was a member of the military and the emperors best friend. She is one of the best fighters in the kingdom, because her father wanted her to able to take care of herself. She had no desire to join the military, which was fine with her father. She was also very adept at healing magic, which made her very popular since most healers are unable to fight.

A couple of shouts brought her attention away from the clouds. She saw the emperors twin sons coming towards her. At seventeen they were both six foot with golden hair, and brown eyes. One twin keeps his hair long reaching half way down his legs while the other keeps it short. She smiled as the long haired one glared at the other angrily. Their personalities were also opposite, where the short haired twin had a playful mischievous personality, the other was serious and cold to most people.

"Jeil, Jaden. I thought you guys were in a meeting with your father?" The girl questioned.

"The meeting finished early." The long haired twin said.

"So Jaden and I decided to come by. It must be lonely here by yourself." The short haired twin Jeil told her.

"It's alright I'm getting used to it." She said.

"You should come to the palace Lynshay." Jaden told her. "Father won't mind, he adores you." He said to her. Lynshay stood and looked them over. They were both wearing different clothing. Jeil was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a white jacket with gold trim along the edges, black pants, and black boots. Jaden was wearing the same outfit with the opposite color scheme, and the jacket has silver lining along the edges.

Lynshay shook her head. "Your castle is way to big for me, and I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." She said.

"You can't take advantage of family." Jeil said.

"Yes you can, but no one will think that way of you." Jaden said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeil demanded.

"What indeed." Jaden murmured smirking. "Lynshay come eat dinner with us." He said in a firm tone.

Lynshay smiled. "Is that an order Prince Jaden?" She asked playfully. Jaden looked away blushing.

"No, ah just come on." He said stomping away. Lynshay smiled knowing that Jeil wasn't going to let his brother hear the end of this.

"Fine I'll come, but I can do things myself." She said.

"Of course you can, but it will make the servants happy if you let them do their jobs." Jeil said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll see." She walking between them. The servants smiled at the trio as they walked towards the castle.

In world entirely different from Lynshay's sits a large white castle with blue roofs. In the castle a mouse sits on the throne thinking hard.

"King Mickey, Sora, Riku and Kairi are here." A small chipmunk said.

"That's great Chip show them in." King Mickey said.

"Yes Your Majesty." Chip said running out of the door. King Mickey watched the three teenagers enter the room looking at him questioningly.

"Is everything alright Your Majesty?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Unfortunately it isn't Sora. I've been getting reports that another group of Nobodies is trying to succeed in carrying out Xemnas's plans. I've sent Donald and Goofy to investigate, but they haven't returned." King Mickey said.

"That's terrible. What can we do to help?" The girl asked.

"You see Kairi I was hoping that Sora and Riku could investigate, while you train with Yuffie. If this is a new threat I'm going to need everyone at their best." He said.

"Oh okay. Don't be to hard on Sora Riku." She said to the silver haired boy.

"Whatever." Riku said smiling.

"I can't allow that to happen. It's time the four of you stopped being hero's" A voice said.

"Who's there?" Sora asked summoning his keyblade. A figure stepped out of the shadows wearing a hoddie that resembled the cloaks that the Organization were fond of wearing. The figure held up his hand and summoned a dark sphere.

"Time to trap the light. I can't kill you, but I can imobilze you." The figure said throwing the sphere. Before the group had time to dodge the sphere separated into parts and enveloped all of them in a dark force. When the dark light cleared four small silver spheres were left on the ground.

"That was to easy, and these guys were the ones that beat Xenmas, oh well." The figure picked up the sphere's, then lifted his hand making a dark portal appear. He walked through not seeing the small brown creature running from the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynshay had just finished eating and was waking home. She wished that she could speak to the emperor, but he had been called away by the council. As she was walking she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white dress. It looked almost spectral in appearance. Before she could say anything the girl was chased away by a cloaked figure. When the figure looked at her she began to feel dizzy, she felt herself falling and saw black.

Lynshay opened her eyes and sat up. She only saw darkness and fog like clouds around her. She noticed the floor she is laying on was made of stain glass with a picture on it. There were five circles surrounding a brown haired boy wearing black that looked like he was sleeping. One of the circles held a boy with blonde hair that looked similar to the boy in the center. The next circle had a silver haired green eyed boy. The circle beside him had a girl with brownish red hair, the next held what looked like a mouse, and the last circle held the girl she saw before she woke up here.

"What's going on?" She asked.

She stood up then heard a rumbling noise. She saw three pedestals appear out of the ground. Each held a different item, one held a sword, a shield, and lastly a wand. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"_Out of three you can only have two, which will you choose. The sword, power to protect those you care about, the shield with the power to defend, or the wand with the power to aid."_ She heard a voice say.

"Well I guess since I'm already healer I will keep the wand, and the sword to be able to defeat those that threaten the people I care about." She said thinking.

_"Is that your answer? There's no turning back, what is done cannot be undone." _The voice asked.

Lynshay nodded. "Yes that is what I choose." She said.

_"So be it." _The pedestals vanished, and she saw sword with a silver hilt, with a sapphire blade in her hand. She saw a door appear. _"Will you enter, or will you stay in the darkness? The road will be hard, but don't be afraid you are the glimmer of hope."_

"Guess I'm going. I'll just be careful." Lynshay said and walked through the door. When she opened the door and saw stain glass steps. She began running up the steps quickly, when she reached the top she saw another glass platform. This platform showed an epic battle with the brown and silver haired boy from before fighting a man with white hair, and gold eyes.

_"Don't be afraid, you have what it takes." _The voice said.

"What does that mean?" She asked. Then saw a black dragon with silver spikes on his head appear before her.

"What is that?" She asked getting ready to defend.

_"Be strong, do not back away. Make the path."_

"You have got to be kidding me." She said dodging the dragons clawed hand. She ran to the side and brought her sword down on it's arm. The dragon screamed and shot some blue flames at her. Lynshay saw the sword glow white, then jumped at the dragons head. When she struck the platform broke, and she began falling.

Lynshay sat up quickly breathing heavily. She looked around and saw her room. "What happened?" She asked.

"I found you passed out near the gates." A voice said.

"Jaden?" She asked looking at her friend.

"What happened? It's not like you to get sick." He asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should stay at your place, at least until Dad comes home." Lynshay told him.

"Yeah that might be best." He said. Lynshay began packing some clothes and tookJaden's hand.

To see the rest of it follow the instructions to my site, I'm trying to get traffic to it. Since I can't delete my account here, I'm going to put teasers for some of works. I don't like the whole make a whole different document thing, and on my site I can just copy and paste. To see the rest of the story go to my profile and click on the website link. Then either read what's there, or click on Starlight Flashdrive under Wordpress pages, or just go to Google and type in Starlight Flashdrive.


End file.
